Cooking Mama: Let's Cook!
Cooking Mama: Let's Cook! '''is a Cooking Mama series App Game released by ''Office Create Corp. ''on May 12, 2015, being downloaded and played by over 30 million users worldwide. Features *Unlock special Event items and Recipes. *Feed Papa recipes to earn Coins. *Collect Coins to replay a mini-game or spend them playing Daily Challenges. *Play the game daily for a week to earn a new Recipe. *Objects, Items, Recipes, and more can be purchased with real money. *Unlock Achievements through various means. Modes * '''Kitchen! **'Make': Choose either "Family Chef" for Easy, "Veteran Chef" for Medium, or "Special Chef" for Hard. **'Practice: '''Choose one of the steps to work on before Making It. **'Combine: Pick two recipes to combine into something new. **'Mama Dojo!: '''Complete a recipe in a fast-paced, one try only. Doing well will net you trophies. **'Look: 'Observe the finished recipe. **'Treat Others: 'Eat the recipe and gain Game Coins. **'Deco Stamp: 'Decorate a recipe through the use of coloring objects, stickers, or various other features. **'Requests from Papa!: '''Complete objectives to gain special rewards. * '''Recipe Shop!: '''Purchase recipe packs to gain new recipes and collectibles. ' * '''Harvesting and Restaurant!: '''Set in Happy Village, collect Happy Foods to run your own restaurant. ** '''Happy Restaurant!: '''Use Happy Foods to manage your own, customized restaurant. ** '''Fishing!: '''Go fishing across four different locations to catch all kinds of fish and collect Happy Foods. ** '''Fields!: '''Run your own garden and grow up to 9 different kinds of produce and collect Happy Foods. ** '''Ranch!:' Raise up to 9 different animals on very your own farm to collect products and Happy Foods. ** Orchard!: Grow your own orchard with up to 9 different fruits while collecting Happy Foods. ** Happy Market!: Run your own supermarket and sell the products you collected in Happy Village. * Enjoy the Challenge!: '''Challenge yourself to time limit minigames and earn the highest score. ** '''Test your skill!: '''Play several minigames based on the tasks in each step of a recipe. ** '''Exercise your brain!: '''Play multiple minigames testing your arithmetic and memorization skills. ** '''Help out!: '''Help harvest produce and clean around the house through a minigame. ** '''Picture Puzzle!: '''Complete different kinds of sliding puzzles in the fastest time possible. ** '''Nurture it!: '''Take care and raise several animals through time limit minigames. ** '''Play Shopkeeper!: '''Serve customers through different shops under a time limit. ** '''Festival!: '''Play several minigames based on the celebratory holidays of each Event Pack. * '''Mama's Theater!: '''Pay Game Coins to view videos from macaroni | マカロニ and Cooking Mama World. ** '''Cooking Video!: '''Watch step-by-step recipe videos with ingredient list and instructions. ** '''Mama's Theater!: '''Take a look into the daily lives of Mama and her family. * '''Mama's Outfit: '''Dress up Mama with various hairstyles and costumes purchased from the item store. * '''Change Design!: '''Spruce up designs with items you have gained or purchased. * '''Item Store!: '''Collect Game Coins and use them to purchase costumes, accessories, challenges, and puzzles. * '''Options: '''Features over 25 language choices and an option to transfer data across multiple devices. Recipes These recipes are either obtained by default or by purchases. Other options include playing daily (7 days for each recipe) or completing Requests from Papa, labeled under as '''Bonus. There are 4 recipes that can be obtained through Facebook by inviting your friends to download a copy of the game. All subsequent lists after Starter Recipes require purchases before further unlocking requirements. Purchasing packs will build up a counter that lets you earn more Game Coins. Starter Recipes CML 01.2.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak Cheese Omelet.png|'Cheese Omelet'|link=Omelet Cupcake.png|'Gourmet Cupcakes'|link=Gourmet Cupcakes Bonus Recipes French Fries.png|'French Fries'|link=French Fries Mendiants.png|'Mendiants'|link=Mendiants Clam Chowder.png|'Clam Chowder'|link=Clam Chowder *French Fries (Complete your first set of Requests from Papa) *Mendiants (Play daily for 7 days) *Clam Chowder (Play daily for 7 days after unlocking Mendiants) Happy Restaurant Recipes Happy Restaurant recipes are obtained by playing the Happy Restaurant mode. These recipes will be rewarded after reaching a certain level. CML 69.png|'Sushi Balls'|link=Sushi Balls CML 70.png|'Nikujaga Soup'|link=Nikujaga Soup * Sushi Balls (Reach Level 2) * Nikujaga Soup (Reach Level 7) A Present from Macao On September 17, 2018, a new pack titled A Present from Macao! 'provided two new recipes along with a clock design, countertop, wallpaper, and outfit for Mama, free of charge. This makes it the first major pack that not only is based off a theme other than seasonal events/holidays, but also the first pack that cannot be purchased from the Recipe Shop, as it is obtained immediately after the update. CML 81.png|'Egg Tart|link=Egg Tart CML 82.png|'African Chicken'|link=African Chicken Standard Packs These packs are where you will get most of the game's additional recipes. There are 5 packs that each give 6 recipes, as well as two bonus recipes, and a bonus item set. There is also an option to purchase all 5 recipe packs at once and at a discounted price through Mama's Recipe Pack Bundle. Mama's Recipe Pack 1 Pizza 2.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza Colorful Mille Crepe.png|'Colorful Mille Crêpe'|link=Mille Feuille Crepe Sesame Dumplings 2.png|'Sesame Dumplings'|link=Sesame Dumplings Cod Saute.png|'Cod Sauté'|link=Cod Sauté Tonkatsu.png|'Tonkatsu'|link=Tonkatsu Paella 2.png|'Paella'|link=Paella Pack 1 Bonus Recipes Pudding.png|'Pudding'|link=Pudding Ice Cream.png|'Ice Cream'|link=Ice Cream *Pudding (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Ice Cream (Play daily for 7 days) Mama's Recipe Pack 2 Yule Log.png|'Yule Log'|link=Yule Log Heart Apple Pie.png|'Heart Apple Pie'|link=Pie Pancakes 2.png|'Pancakes'|link=Pancakes Yakitori.png|'Yakitori'|link=Yakitori Takoyaki 2.png|'Takoyaki'|link=Takoyaki Spaghetti Carbonara.png|'Spaghetti Carbonara'|link=Spaghetti Carbonara Pack 2 Bonus Recipes Teriyaki Chicken Burger.png|'Teriyaki Chicken Burger'|link=Hamburger Japanese Steak.png|'Japanese Steak'|link=Japanese Steak (Grated Radish) *Teriyaki Chicken Burger (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Japanese Steak (Play daily for 7 days) Mama's Recipe Pack 3 Cabbage Roll.png|'Cabbage Roll'|link=Cabbage Roll CML 24.png|'Shiso Gyouza'|link=Shiso Gyouza Sweet Potato.png|'Sweet Potato'|link=Sweet Potato Tempura 2.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura Fruit Sundae.png|'Fruit Sundae'|link=Pudding a la Mode Farfalle.png|'Farfalle'|link=Farfalle Genovese Pack 3 Bonus Recipes Potato Gratin.png|'Potato Gratin'|link=Potato Gratin Galette.png|'Galette'|link=Galette *Potato Gratin (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Galette (Play daily for 7 days) Mama's Recipe Pack 4 Hot Dog 2.png|'Hot Dog'|link=Hot Dog Meatballs 2.png|'Meatballs'|link=Meatballs Lasagna 2.png|'Lasagna'|link=Lasagna Doughnut.png|'Doughnut'|link=Doughnut Decorated Cake.png|'Decorated Cake'|link=Decorated Cake Crab Fried Rice 2.png|'Crab Fried Rice'|link=Crab Fried Rice Pack 4 Bonus Recipes Fried Chicken 2.png|'Fried Chicken'|link=Fried Chicken Cornbread.png|'Cornbread'|link=Cornbread *Fried Chicken (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Cornbread (Play daily for 7 days) Mama's Recipe Pack 5 Macaroon.png|'Macaroon'|link=Macaron Bagel Sandwich.png|'Bagel Sandwich'|link=Bagel Loco Moco.png|'Loco Moco'|link=Loco Moco Chocolate Cornet.png|'Chocolate Cornet'|link=Chocolate Cornet Vegetable Curry 2.png|'Vegetable Curry'|link=Curry Ramen.png|'Ramen'|link=Ramen Pack 5 Bonus Recipes Tagliatelle Bolognese.png|'Tagliatelle Bolognese'|link=Tagliatelle Bolognese Soba 2.png|'Soba'|link=Soba *Tagliatelle Bolognese (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Soba (Play daily for 7 days) World Dishes Packs World Dishes Packs focuses extensively on ethnic foods around the world. Each pack contains four recipes and costs the same as Homemade Packs. World Dishes 1 (Asia) CML 103.png|'Curry and Naan'|link=Curry CML 104.png|'Indonesian Fried Rice'|link=Indonesian Fried Rice CML 105.png|'Kimchi'|link=Kimchi CML 106.png|'Hot and Sour Thai Soup'|link=Hot and Sour Thai Soup World Dishes 2 (Europe) CML 107.png|'Spanish Omelette'|link=Tortilla CML 108.png|'Fish & Chips'|link=Fish and Chips CML 109.png|'Borscht'|link=Borscht CML 110.png|'Gnocchi'|link=Gnocchi World Dishes 3 (US/Canada) CML 111.png|'Clubhouse Sandwich'|link=Clubhouse Sandwich CML 112.png|'Jambalaya'|link=Jambalaya CML 113.png|'Poutine'|link=Poutine CML 114.png|'Maple-Glazed Salmon'|link=Maple-Glazed Salmon World Dishes 4 (Mexico/Brazil) CML 115.png|'Guacamole'|link=Guacamole CML 116.png|'Tacos'|link=Tacos CML 117.png|'Chili'|link=Chili Con Carne CML 118.png|'Churrasco'|link=Churrasco World Dishes 5 (Middle East) CML 119.png|'Hummus'|link=Hummus CML 120.png|'Doner Kebab'|link=Kebab CML 121.png|'Pilaf'|link=Pilaf CML 122.png|'Falafel'|link=Falafel Homemade Packs Homemade Packs are based on various meals of the day. Each pack contains four recipes and costs the same as World Dishes Packs. There is also an option to purchase all 4 recipe packs at once and at a discounted price through Meal Times Pack Bundle. Breakfast Dishes CML 91.png|'Breakfast Plate'|link=Breakfast Plate CML 92.png|'Japanese Breakfast'|link=Japanese Breakfast CML 93.png|'Chinese Congee'|link=Chinese Porridge CML 94.png|'French Toast'|link=French Toast Lunch Dishes Early builds of the game require you to obtain these recipes via Facebook invitations. Each recipe would be unlocked sequentially as you invite more friends. However, as of December 2016, they can be purchased as a pack without interacting with Facebook. Please note that you will still have to pay the total amount for the pack even if some are already obtained. Tuna and Avocado Salad.png|'Tuna and Avocado Salad'|link=Tuna and Avocado Salad Spaghetti in Squid Ink-0.png|'Spaghetti in Squid Ink'|link=Spaghetti in Squid Ink Hamburger-0.png|'Hamburger'|link=Hamburger Seafood Curry 2.png|'Seafood Curry'|link=Seafood Curry Dinner Dishes CML 95.png|'Sukiyaki'|link=Sukiyaki CML 96.png|'Lobster Thermidor'|link=Lobster Thermidor CML 97.png|'Spaghetti & Meatballs'|link=Spaghetti & Meatballs CML 98.png|'Roast Chicken'|link=Roast Chicken Teatime CML 99.png|'Scone'|link=Scone CML 100.png|'Fruit Sandwich'|link=Sandwich CML 101.png|'Chocolate Chip Cookie'|link=NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Chocolate Chip Cookies CML 102.png|'Chestnut Yokan'|link=Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste Event Packs Event Packs are themed around several holidays/celebratory events throughout the year. Each pack contains two recipes and a seasonal set including stickers, hat, costume, Mama Pad, counter, wallpaper, and clock. The cost for each pack is the same as each Mini Pack, but there is also an option to purchase all 12 recipe packs at once and at a discounted price through All-seasons Bundle. New Year Dishes CML 51.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CML 52.png|'Zoni'|link=Zoni Valentine Dishes CML 53.png|'Heart Ganache'|link=Heart Ganache CML 54.png|'Valentine Cookies'|link=Cookies Cherry Blossom Dishes CML 73.png|'Sakura-mochi'|link=Mochi CML 74.png|'Miso Mackerel'|link=Miso Mackerel Spring Dishes CML 55.png|'Lamb Chops'|link=Lamb Chops CML 56.png|'Devilled Eggs'|link=Devilled Eggs Mother's Day Dishes CML 57.png|'Mama's Sushi'|link=Mama's Sushi CML 58.png|'Flower Bavarois'|link=Flower Bavarois Father's Day Dishes CML 59.png|'Mama Bento Box'|link=Mama Lunch Box CML 60.png|'Beef Bourguignon'|link=Beef Bourguignon Star Festival Dishes CML 77.png|'Starry Rice Omelet'|link=Rice in Omelet CML 78.png|'Tanabata Jelly'|link=Fruit Jelly Summer Dishes CML 61.png|'Sōmen Noodles'|link=Sōmen Noodles CML 62.png|'Shaved Ice'|link=Snow Cone Autumn Dishes CML 79.png|'Mushroom Risotto'|link=Cheese Risotto CML 80.png|'Chestnut Cake'|link=Mont Blanc Halloween Dishes CML 47.png|'Cherry Pie'|link=Pie CML 48.png|'Pumpkin Gratin'|link=Pumpkin Gratin Winter Dishes CML 83.png|'Pot-au-feu'|link=French Beef Stew CML 84.png|'Pot Pie'|link=Pot Pie Holiday Dishes CML 49.png|'Mashed Potato Trees'|link=Mashed Potato Trees CML 50.png|'Ginger Cookies'|link=Ginger Cookies Mini Packs Mini Packs appear to be largely based on major cuisines around the world. Each pack contains two recipes and costs the same as Event Packs. American Dishes CML 85.png|'Mac and Cheese'|link=Mac and Cheese CML 86.png|'California Roll'|link=California Roll French Dishes CML 89.png|'Pâté de Campagne'|link=Pâté de Campagne CML 90.png|'Bouillabaisse'|link=Bouillabaisse Italian Dishes CML 75.png|'Cannoli'|link=Cannoli CML 76.png|'Calzone'|link=Calzone Chinese Dishes CML 87.png|'Soup Dumplings'|link=Soup Dumplings CML 88.png|'Chow Mein'|link=Chow Mein Japanese Dishes CML 67.png|'Tempura Udon'|link=Udon CML 68.png|'Mitarashi Dango'|link=Dango Dumplings Teacakes CML 71.png|'Baked Cheesecake'|link=Cheese Cake CML 72.png|'Eclair'|link=Eclairs Changeable Features For purchase, the player can change several features in the game. These include: 'Event Sets' Already unlocked after purchase, the Player can change the background and screen transitions to fit any season of their choosing. This includes Halloween, Holiday (Christmas), New Year, Valentine's Day, Cherry Blossom (Hanami), Spring (Easter), Mother's Day, Father's Day, Star Festival (Tanabata), Summer, Autumn, A Present from Macao, and Winter. After purchase, if the Player completes the two event recipes, they gain a special costume that Mama can wear. 'Mama's Outfit' The Player can choose between a plain, gingham, or striped apron, along with a dotted, gingham, or striped kerchief. The Aprons come in: Yellow (starter), Green, Blue, Pink, Purple and Black, while her kerchief comes in: Pink (starter), Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, and Black. Additional hairstyles and clothing can be purchased with Game Coins and includes hair accessories, costumes, earrings, necklaces, and rings: Hairstyles Mama's hair can start as Orange or Pink, but the player can also purchase: Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray. Additional hairstyles can be purchased with Game Coins. * Hairstyle 1: Orange pigtails with bangs. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray * Hairstyle 2: Orange bob cut. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray * Hairstyle 3: Orange hair parted down the middle. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray * Hairstyle 4: Orange hair in "ox horns" style. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray * Hairstyle 5: Orange hair in "twin-tails" style. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray Hair Accessories * Hair Accessory 1: A red polka dot headband that can also come in: Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Pink * Hair Accessory 2: A headband with black cat ears and yellow bows. The headband can also come in: White ears/red bows, Blue ears/white bows, Yellow ears/black bows, Gray ears/green bows, and Pink ears/blue bows * Hair Accessory 3: A white frilled headpiece that can also come in: Green, Red, Black, Brown, and Yellow * Hair Accessory 4: A headband studded with pink flowers that can also come in: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Purple * Hair Accessory 5: An orange headband with a bow. The headband can also come in: Blue, Pink, Green, Red, and Purple * Hair Accessory 6: A pair of red sunglasses that can also come in: Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, and Purple Costumes * Costume 1: A white blouse with dark vest, flats, and red dress, based off the dirndl. The dress can also come in: Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Pink * Costume 2: A Japanese ensemble with dark hakama, zōri, and a red-white yabane-patterned kosode. The kosode can also come in: Green-white mist-patterned, Blue seigaiha-patterned, Yellow kikkō-patterned, Purple circle-patterned, and Pink sakura-patterned * Costume 3: A white chef's uniform with green neckerchief and apron. These components can also come in: Red, Black, Blue, Brown, and Yellow * Costume 4: A Chinese ensemble with dark pants, flats, and a red gold-trimmed suit with white sleeves. The suit can also come in: Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, and Pink * Costume 5: A blue cheerleader outfit with white accents. The outfit can also come in: Orange, Pink, Green, Red, and Purple * Costume 6: A Hawaiian ensemble with khaki shorts, and blue aloha shirt and sandals. These components can also come in: Pink, Yellow, Red, Green, and Purple Earrings * Earrings 1: Yellow flower buds earrings * Earrings 2: Purple fans earrings * Earrings 3: Kiwi slices earrings * Earrings 4: Paw pads earrings * Earrings 5: Pearl earrings Necklaces * Necklace 1: Red rose necklace held by a green stem * Necklace 2: Kusudama ''party ball necklace * Necklace 3: Halved apple necklace * Necklace 4: Tiger necklace * Necklace 5: Gem studded necklace Rings * Ring 1: Sunflower ring * Ring 2: Purple butterfly ring * Ring 3: Strawberry ring * Ring 4: Panda ring * Ring 5: Gemstone ring '''Designs' These designs can be customized to change the visual look of your gameplay, which includes wallpaper, counters, clock, and the color of your tools, utensils, and Mama Pad. Purchasing Mama's Recipe Packs''' 'will allow the player to unlock additional designs not covered by the Event Packs. Mama Pad *White (starter) *Sky Blue (starter) *Pink *Yellow and Tan *Green and Yellow *Red *Purple *Black and Pink *Orange and Gray (Halloween) *Red and Green (Holiday) *Black and Gold (New Year) *Brown and Pink (Valentine) *Light Green and Pink (Cherry Blossom) *White and Pink (Spring) *Pink and Light Blue (Mother's Day) *Light Green and Beige (Father's Day) *Light Yellow and Blue (Star Festival) *Red and Light Green (Summer) *Orange and Green (Autumn) *Green and Light Blue (A Present from Macao) *Brown and Pale Green (Winter) Countertop *White with accents of Light Blue, Gold, and Pink (starter) *White with a Black/Pale Blue accents and a Wooden flattop *Brick styled counter with White and Pale Green accents *White and Light Blue striped base, Light Blue flattop with Purple and Pink accents *Golden counter with a Black flattop *Counter with multicolored accents and a striped base *Dark Blue base with Orange accents (Halloween) *Beige striped base with Green flattop and Red/Gold accents (Holiday) *Beige and Black base with Red flattop and Oriental decor (New Year) *Pink and Brown base with White flattop and brick layered edge (Valentine) *Pink and Green base with Pink flattop and yellow edge (Cherry Blossom) *A Earth colored base with Green accents and Purple flattop (Spring) *Pink and Yellow base with carnation decor (Mother's Day) *Light Brown base with multicolored top (Father's Day) *Black base with Red and Gold accents (Star Festival) *Wooden base with a motif of goldfish scooping (Summer) *White base with brown tabletop and fruit accents (Autumn) *Wooden base with black marble top (A Present from Macao) *Wooden base with snow covering and blue accents (Winter) Wallpaper *Yellow kitchen with blue base, pink cupboards, and plants (starter) *Japanese style room with ''tatami ''flooring, flower arrangements, and flower-print walls *A classic house design with brick pillars arching over and wooden accents *A pink and purple room with heart-shaped windows, pink end tables, and pink display cases *A regal style room with white and gold pillars, red accents, paintings, and chandeliers *A multicolored kitchen with various flower and dotted prints *Purple background with orange and black stripes, jack o' lanterns, and ghosts (Halloween) *Festive red and green room with Christmas trees and garlands on the walls (Holiday) *Japanese style room with golden screen doors and ''kadomatsu (New Year) *A heart-filled room with red and pink balloons, heart windows, and red shelves (Valentine) *A clear sky background with green hills and sakura ''cherry blossom trees (Cherry Blossom) *An open sky background with green hills, Easter eggs, and multicolored balloons and tents (Spring) *A pastel-colored room dedicated to Mama with drawings, ice cream pieces and Mama statues (Mother's Day) *A posh room dedicated to Papa with yellow rose bouquets, bookcases, and Papa plushies (Father's Day) *A starry background based on the Milky Way Galaxy with a sea of clouds and a red bridge (Star Festival) *A festival style room with paper lanterns, ''uchiwa ''fans, and ''taiko drums (Summer) *An autumnal background with various orange-leaf trees and crates of produce (Autumn) *A historic background modeled after the Leal Senado Building (A Present from Macao) *A mountain view with a frozen lake, spruce forest, and mountain ranges (Winter) Clock *A white and gold floral plate with blue spoon hand (starter) *A sun model with clouds and a star hand *A watermelon clock with a spork hand *A cake based clock with strawberries and a leaf hand *A gem-encrusted clock with a prism hand *A doughnut styled clock with an icing dipped hand *A jack o' lantern clock with vine decor and a flower hand (Halloween) *A holiday wreath clock with a peppermint candy hand (Holiday) *A clock inspired by the design of daruma dolls (New Year) *A cookie-based clock with heart-shaped decor and hand (Valentine) *A clock shaped like a sakura cherry blossom (Cherry Blossom) *A clock with an Easter egg design, flower decor and an oblong hand (Spring) *A clock with the face of a red carnation (Mother's Day) *A beige clock with a brown and yellow striped rim (Father's Day) *A night sky clock studded with stars (Star Festival) *A clock with a taiko drum motif (Summer) *A wooden basket clock filled with vegetables and a shovel hand (Autumn) *A Portuguese egg tart clock with a fork hand (A Present from Macao) *A snowflake clock with pink accents and a pink icicle (Winter) Kitchen Tools *Pan - Blue (starter), Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Metallic, and White. *Pot - Red (starter), Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Metallic, and White. *Knife - Red (starter), Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Black, and White. *Cutting Board - Blue (starter), Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Orange, White, and Red. *Bowl - Green (starter), Blue, Yellow, Pink, Purple, White, Metallic, and Orange. *Mat - Pink Gingham (starter), Blue Striped, Yellow with Lemons, Green with Hexagrams, Purple with Eggplants, White with Hearts, Black with Hearts, Orange with Stars. Kitchen Utensils *Fridge - Blue (starter), Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, White, and Black. *Hand Mixer - White (starter), Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, Orange, and Metallic. *Stand Mixer - Yellow (starter), Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, White, and Black. *Grinder - Yellow (starter), Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, White, and Black. *Pasta Machine - Blue (starter), Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Orange, Black. *Oven - Blue (starter), Red, Green, Pink, Purple, Orange, White, and Black. Recipe Shop Here, the player can use real money to unlock items and recipes. Occasionally, some recipe packs can be found at a discount price and can be purchased at a lower price. *Mama's Recipe Pack 1-5: $3.99 *Mama's Recipe Pack Bundle (1-5): $15.99 *World Dishes Pack 1-2: $1.99 *Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Teatime Packs: $1.99 *Meal Times Pack Bundle: $6.99 *Event Packs: $0.99 *All-seasons Bundle: $9.99 *Mini Pack: $0.99 *Gourmet Pack Bundle: $4.99 Trivia *This is the first game allowing the Player to change Mama's hair color. *Cooking Mama Let's Cook currently has the most recipes compared to other installments with 118 recipes, beating out Cooking Mama 2 and Cooking Mama 3's record of 80 recipes. Gallery 71-EuGwUqtL.png|App Icon LC1.png LC2.png LC3.png LC4.png Category:Apps Category:Cooking Category:Games Category:Cooking Mama Games